The Sixth
by darkangle4056
Summary: Well um this is a story of a girl who get's kidnapped. Is the Sixth...but the real question is, What is the Sixth?
1. The Intruder

Chapter 1 The Intruder

I awoke one morning to find that the room was still dark. I was tired still so I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a 'bang' and I jumped. 'What the Hell…' My mind screamed to me. I heard it again and this time I slowly got out of bed. Slowly opening the door I walked out with only my gray tank top and my blue shorts on. As I crept down the hall the noise I had heard came again only this time louder. I silently crept down the stairs and once I reached the bottom I headed for the kitchen, where the noise came from. I was suddenly grabbed from behind with a hand over my mouth.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" A voice so cold and calm, that I couldn't if it was a man's or a woman's.

I tried to scream but it came out muffled by the hand over my mouth. An idea came to mind and I tried to bite It's hand. It didn't work, my teeth wouldn't reach. So I tried to lick It's hand.

Well I guess that didn't really affect It because all It did was growl. 'That's strange' I thought. I was getting mad and quick. I started to struggle violently but that only made It pull It's arm around my waist and pulled me too _HIM_! 'Wait! It's a dude, Oh no!' I thought.

"Trying to escape my dear……Hmmmm?" He laughed, "I think not!" At this he rammed something into my head and all went black.

When I awoke, I had a killer head ache. Rubbing my head, "Man I need to lay off the Pop Tarts at night!" I groaned to no one in particular.

There came a laugh that I had only heard in my dreams.

I looked around myself. I was in a dark room but I could tell that I was lying on a feather mattress bed.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE AM I?" I panicked.

"Hush." A gentle voice called out.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where are you?" I heard him chuckle.

"You are in my bed, in my house."

I sat up 'Come on Amanda chill!'

"Um…Who…Who are you?" I stuttered.

"The name's John."

"Why am I here?" I turned my head around trying to see him but it was too dark.

You've been called because whether you know it or not you are the _sixth_."

I was like majerly confused now "What's the _sixth_?" I got up off the very comfortable bed.

I called out knowing I couldn't see him, "Um, where are you? Who brought me here?"

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and I jumped.

"Hey chill." He whispered, "It's just me. My little bro's friend went to get you."

"Um, you still haven't answered me, what is the _sixth_ is yet."

"I will explain in due time, but now is not the time."

He let go of my arm and then I heard something rustling, before the place where I was standing suddenly filled with light. I was in one of those rooms that looked like a prince or someone of importance lived. I could see John now, he stood tall and had blond hair, he also had this look on his face that looked hard if you only glance but if you look closer you could see the soft look he had there.

What were in front of me were these huge glass windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. John has pulled back these heavy red curtains. I watched as he opened the glass door.

"Are you coming?"

"Um, sure." I followed him out the glass doors onto a balcony. I gasped "Oh my GOD!" I looked around all the while walking in a circle, and what I saw I thought could only be found in a fairy tail. I was in a castle that was on and surrounded my mountains and forest and off to the left there was this huge lake. John had been watching me the whole time.

"Well is there anything else you want to know?' he leaned against the rim of the balcony, "Other then the _sixth_." John included.

"Um do I get to see my family again or am I a prisoner?"

"Well I wouldn't say prisoner" He turned around looking over the land, "because you can go anywhere you want but you can't go back to your family till your mission's been completed."

I felt the world crumble in front of me. I wouldn't be able to see my family for God knows how long. I felt something wet on my cheek. I brought my hand to wipe it off and found my own tears. Taking John's silence as a key to leave, I walked back into the room and I just flung myself onto the bed and cried

The next thing I knew was there was a gentle hand on my shoulder

"Go away," I cried, "please."

John just closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"What did I ever do to have something like this happen to me?" I turned around to face him, "I don't want an adventure, I just want to be home where I know I'm safe." I turned my face back into the bed

John just picked me up and held me in his arms as I sobbed there for a long time.

"I'm sorry," John spoke at last, "but I can do nothing about it. It wasn't my decision."

I pulled back just realizing something.

"How did you know it was me who was the _sixth_? How did you people know I would be awake?"

John looked taken aback "We didn't."

I sniffled and just shook my head "I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump to the conclusions."

I realized how close I was to him and scooted away while my face turned red.

"Um, Well I guess I should show you to your room." John stood up and offered me a hand up.

"Well, um, isn't this my room?" I looked up at him.

He looked at me weirdly "Um no this is my room, um your room is next door. You will find some decent clothing in there. Now come on lets go."

I took his hand and let him lead me to my room.


	2. A New Friend

Chapter 2 A New Friend

I felt the sadness wash over me again It's been over two days since I found myself on that feather bed. There came a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled as tears started to flood out of me all over again.

The door opened and John came in.

"Amanda?"

"I said, 'go away'!" I turned from my window, "Oh it's you!"

John just gave me a sad smile, "Are you going to come with me to supper?"

"No." I sighed, "I'd prefer to eat in here." I turned back around to look outside.

"Amanda," He came and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm worried about you. You've locked yourself in here for far too long. You need to get out. This is really unhealthy."

"I am alone in here because I choose to be alone." I responded wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Amanda…"

There came another knock on the door. I slowly turned my head to see John had already walked over to the door and had opened it. I really wasn't in the mood for any company, so I opened the door to my balcony and sat down on the rim. As I looked down I gasped, what I saw was this beautiful white horse that just shined so brightly that it made every thing seem so dull. The horse was tied up to a tree and it hurt me to see it struggling so. I jumped when I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder.

"Amanda…………Met my sister Mandy."

I turned around 'So this is the person who knocked'

"Um, hi Mandy."

'I guess meeting new people isn't so bad.' I thought.

"Hi, my brother has told me so much about you. I just can't keep him quiet." She eyed him.

John glared at Mandy and I almost burstd out laughing thinking 'Sibling Rivalry.'

"Um John, I've changed my mind I think I'd rather ear my supper outside."

John looked shocked for a moment then just nodded.

"Hey can I join you?" Mandy tilted her head to the side with this really sweat smile plastered on her face.

"Um, sure."

To this John left leaving me with Mandy.

"So where do you want to go and sit outside?"

"Um, well I was thinking," I pointed to the ground below us, "Down there."

"Ok, let's go then. John can meet us down there."

I smiled the first smile since I got here. 'I really think were going to become good friends.' And so we left.


	3. Riding Spirit

Chapter 3 Riding Angelic

Mandy and I got down to the open area below my balcony to find that John was already out here laying down on a blue blanket.

"Ah, I thought this might be where you wanted to eat supper." He gave me a lazy grin.

I just rolled my eyes at him and sat down.

"So brother what's for supper?" Mandy sat beside me.

"Well, I've got some sandwiches here if you want any." He smirked and rolled his eyes at Mandy.

"Well ya." Mandy looked at me. "Amanda, are you ok?"

I looked at Mandy then looked at the white horse as a plan started to form in my head.

"John what'd you do to Amanda?" Mandy accused.

John raised his eyebrow at me. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm fine you guys ok. Um John what's today anyway?"

"Um, I think it is Saturday" John took a bite out of a sandwich and bit into it.

Soon after we finished supper I stood up and brushed off my dress.

"Hey Amanda, where are you going?" John fiddled with a patch of grass.

I turned and smiled, "You'll see."

He just raised an eyebrow at me. I went over to the edge of the forest where I'd seen the white mare tied. I saw it and it was beautiful. She looked like an angel. The mare saw me and started to rear up and paw at the ground.

"Amanda, wait!" Don't go near that horse!" I heard form the distance.

Of course I didn't listen, so I just went up to her and reached out. I heard her warning me not to get any closer but when I looked her in the eyes she started to calm down to where I could get close enough and pet her mane.

"Shhh… It's all right. I won't hurt you." I whispered to her softly

I took the rope and untied it from around the tree.

"Stop! Stop!" I turned around 'what now?'

The horse started to rear up again and took off. 'Oh SHIT!' I held to the rope.

"Amanda!" It was John.

I started to try and pull on the rope only to have the mare change directions, making me wipe around to the side of the horse. I grabbed hold of her neck and let go of the rope. Swinging my leg over and sat on the horse's bare back clinging to her neck for dear life. The next think I knew I was racing though the forest. I took a deep breath and grabbed the rope hanging around the mare's neck and pulled back hoping this would stop her. Surprisingly she stopped.

I dismounted her taking in a few deep breaths, "Good girl." I patted her mane.

"Amanda!" It was John again.

"Over here!" I shouted.

I sat on the ground though in the process of getting my dress dirty. I wiped my forehead with my sleeve getting my face muddy too. You see I had these really long sleeves and they kinda drag on the ground. I stole a glance at the horse. 'It looks so pure.'

I got up and gave the horse a hug, "You were just scared weren't cha?"

I the horse tossed her head and I grinned, well that was till John came prancing up to me with his black horse.

"Amanda get away form that beast!" He looked frantic, scared, and pissed all at once

I just rolled my eyes 'so dramatic.'

"Amanda! I'm not joking get away from that beast!" he came up behind me.

Right before I was going to tell him off a girl came riding in.

"Miss. Please get away from the horse." She got off her brown horse.

"Who are you?" I looked from John to her my patience running low.

"The names Clara, now will you please step away form the horse? She is very dangerous and wild."

"No!" I turned and petted her mane as she tossed her head.

John looked shocked at my strait out defiance.

"Why the hell not!" Do you like being in danger?" John grabbed me by my arm and hulled me behind him on his black stallion like I was nothing at all. Clara looked relieved but only for a brief moment, caused John only got a few feet from the white mare before she went charging after him and I.

"John! Amanda! WATCHOUT!" Clara shouted franticly.

I turned around just in time to see the mare ram John's stallion before I was thrown form the horse. When I saw the white mare go for me, as I hit the ground, I thought I was a goner. I closed my eyes waiting to be trampled on, but I never was. I opened an eye to see the mare had sat itself beside me. My eyes grew wide.

"What the Fuck!" John got up form the ground and was about to try and rescue me before I got trampled on. He didn't expect to see the white mare just _sitting_ by my side. Clara's jaw dropped.

"John what's going on?" I looked at him as if he knew all the answers.

"Well I think that this horse has taken liking in you." John snickered.

Clara just coming out of her la la land of astonishment countered Johns opinion, "There's no way in HELL that could be! We've been trying to tame that horse for years! This is no coincidence."

"This just proves that Amanda is the sixth." He looked at me as I glared at him, 'I still don't see why he won't tell me what the sixth is exactly!'

John got back up on his hours as I slowly got up and watched to see what the mare would do. Well I was shocked that was for sure, when she stood up also.

"Come on Amanda, we need to get back it's getting late." He gave me his hand but I didn't take it, instead I took my chances by setting myself back on the white mare's back.

"Miss you shouldn't be riding that horse." Clara started to get closer to the white mare.

The mare started to panic and started rearing up once more. Clara backed off as I held on tightly around the mare's neck, not wanting to fall in fear of getting trampled. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt someone's hand on my back. I turned my head to see John smiling as he supported me. I let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you." I let John let go of me once the mare calmed.

"We should get heading back, Amanda; you may ride the mare as long as she doesn't take off again. If she does you're to ride with me no questions asked, ok?" He put out his hand.

"Hm, I guess that's only fare." I took it and shook his and in agreement.

Clara rolled her eyes and glared at me. It was once Clara had backed away the mare had calmed down.

I grinned, "John does she have a name?"

"No but you can give her one if that is what you wish." John let me go and headed back for Mandy.

"Well I can see someone's impatient." I grumbled.

"Ya you're telling me" Clare mounted her horse.

She and I looked at each other and started cracking up.

"Um….Clara…." I tried to stop laughing, I'm serious I did.

Once we both regained ourselves Clara picked up her reins, "Meet you with the others."

"Ok."

Once she left I was left with my own problem, 'How the hell am I going to get you back to the others?'

As if the horse could read my mind she took off. Coming to a halt in front of the place where the food used to be, though now John and the others were standing. I dismounted.

"That was cool!"

"How'd you get here to come?" Mandy asked.

I shrugged, "It's like she read my mind or something.

John looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Well now that's you're ok Miss. I really need to get going." Clara turned mounted on her horse.

"Ok." Mandy waved.

I looked from the disappearing form of Clara to John. I snapped my fingers under his nose.

"Hello, anybody home?" I knocked him on the head as a result he jumped a bit.

"Wha……." He looked back and forth.

Mandy and I stated to crack up.

John rolled his eyes, "So what are you going to name that horse?" he yawned.

I took me a moment to answer, "Umm……. I think about calling her Spirit because she is wild but calm in a sense.

Mandy nodded.

"Um Mandy would you mind taking Amanda to her room while I get Spirit here, put in the stables?" John took Spirit's rope in hand and walked away.

"Sure think bro." Mandy took my hand and we were off.

"Well here we are," Moments later arriving at my door, "Night." She yawned and left.

I entered my room.

Later

After I'd taken my bath in a big I mean big tub and put on my night gown on, I went on to the balcony to sit and watch the stars. Suddenly someone puts hands over her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 What the Fruit

Chapter 4 What the Fruit?

I screamed.

"Damn it Amanda can't you take a joke without screaming like that?" John let go.

"No I can't!" I glared at him.

"Who put a stick up your ass?" John bit back in response.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I stood up.

"John" John held back a laugh.

"Uhgh!" I stormed into my room and flung myself on my bed.

"I'm sorry Amanda I wasn't trying to be mean." He put a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off, "I doubt that!"

He stood, "Well fine, till you can get that stick out of your ass don't bother trying to talk to me!" John stormed out, "Good Night!"

"Fine" I yelled at him

I flipped back over on my bed and heaved a sigh.

'Man I miss my family.' I busted into tears. 'I guess I was a bit hard on John. It's not like he can do anything about me being here. I should go apologize.' I thought but I didn't get up form my spot on the bed. I ended up falling asleep there.

Dream

I'm walking down a cold and dark hall. I can hear screams and shouts of pain but I could see no one.

"Stop, Stop! Please stop!" I fell to my knees. 'Where am I?'

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned but saw no one. Someone grabbed me form behind.

"You're next!"

Dream ends

I bolted strait up and for some reason I was on the floor.

I sighed, 'it was just a dream'

"Damn my head hurts and it's still dark out, Damn it."

At this memories from last night came flooding back and I got up from the floor.

"Oh my God! I fell asleep!" Remembering that I needed to apologize for what I'd said. So I decided to go to John's room.

I didn't knock at first because he could be asleep, so I just opened the door a bit to see. He was sitting at his desk with his lamp on. He was writing something I think or that's what it looked like. So seeing that he was awake I knocked. John turned to see it was just me.

"What the hell are you doing up this late?" The anger from their fight had gone.

He saw my tear stained face.

"Amanda…" He got up, "Come in."

I smiled sadly and nodded. I walked in and shut the door then proceeded to walk to him with my head held low.

John signaled for me to sit on the bed.

"John, I'm sorry for what I said back in my room. I just got over whelmed with guilt from being happy without my parents and my family here." I sniffed and started to cry again, "And you're the only friend I've got."

John gave me a hug, "Its ok…..shhh!"

John held me as he calmed me down, while I was crying oh his shirt.

"Amanda, you know you always have me as a friend and plus I think you've made two friends in one day." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and let me go so he could stand up.

"Thanks, I really needed that." I did my best to smile.

"What are friend for?" he smiled.

"I wouldn't know." A cloud of emotions from the past settled over my eyes.

"What do you mean?" John confused as ever.

"Never mind." I whispered looking at John's desk, "So what have _you_ been doing being the time it is?" I looked back at him.

He put his hand through his hair and yawned.

"Well I've got a letter from my father that he and my mother wish to meet you and they are going to hold a ball for you. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

'Wow bold move!', "Um, sure."

"Well is that it?" John walked back over to his desk with still lots more work to do and get done.

"Um… Ya….Um ….John?" I fidgeted with my sleeve.

"Yes, what is it?" he turned to look at me.

"Um, could I sleep in your room to night…?" I pleaded, "I could sleep in the floor." I quickly added.

"Nonsense, I won't have you sleeping on the floor and catching a cold." John sighed and got back up to walk over to me, "You can sleep on my bed to night." He sat beside me.

"But…" I looked at him warily.

"No but's! Now go to sleep, you've got a big day a head of you tomorrow."

I got up off the bed and he pulled the sheets so I could clime in.

"Thank you." I got cozy and closed my eyes.

"Your welcome……… My Princess." He looked at me softly as I mumbled something incoherent in my sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Prince WHO!

Chapter 5 Prince WHO!

I awoke the next morning to a heavy weight across my waist. My eyes shot open and I bolted up. I looked to John's desk only to see his head lying in a book. My eyes grew wide.

'If John's over there then who's….'

I looked down to see this really cute black kitten sleeping on me.

'So John likes kitties. I've got to remember that one.'

I picked up the cat so it wouldn't wake up and laid it gently on the bed. With that done I grabbed a pillow.

'Lying on that book most be really uncomfortable.'

With this in mind, I walked over and gently holding John's head up and slid the pillow under. For some unknown reason to me I had to play with his hair but I reached out and started pulling my fingers through his hair. I started to get this weird feeling that I couldn't name.

'Ah it's nothing.'

Suddenly I heard John grunt.

'Oh SHIT! How am I going to explain this to him? He's going to freak!'

Instead of him waking he just yawned and shifted his head. I sighed withdrawing my fingers from his hair. I looked at his desk for a piece of paper and pen. Though I found paper, I couldn't find a pen. I did find a feather and ink though. So I started writing him a note:

Dear John,

Thank you so very much for letting me sleep in here. I am truly sorry about last night so I was wondering if you would like to go horseback riding tomorrow. Oh I really think your kitty is cute. Anyway, I've gone back to my room. So if you need me that's where I'll be.

Always

Amanda T.

'There. Now time to get back to my room.'

I got up and left.

When I entered my room I knew I wasn't alone. I closed the door, when I felt something hit me in the side I jumped like 10 feet in the air only to see that it was my dresser. I felt like eyes were watching me once I got to my bed I sat there for a few minutes. All of a sudden someone taps me on the shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" I jumped

"Hey Amanda what's up?"

My eye kinda started to twitch, "John!" I gritted out as I turned to give John a hard core glare.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry!" waving his hands in mock defeat.

I laughed until my side hurt. John chuckled along with me.

"So do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure." I got up.

John grabbed me by the hand and we were racing down to the dinning hall all the while we were laughing trying to dodge people on our way. Once we got to the hall we were out of breath. Putting my hands on my knees, I took a deep breath.

"That... (Pant)…Was… (Pant)…Fun!"

"Did you see those peoples faces as we passed them?" John started cracking up again.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" I fell to my knees laughing.

The door to the dining hall opened.

"You're Highness! What are you doing!"

I looked at him strangely. "Pete what did I tell you about calling me that?" John's eyes glared down at Pete.

"I'm sorry my prince but tis king's orders." John heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Well your Highness," I bowed to John mockingly, "I would have never of thought…"

John reached out to me, "Please…"

"NO don't even touch me…..I never thought you to be a liar….. Just a high-class 'boy', to pretend to be a normal middle clad person and make me to believe that you were a true friend….not a LIER." I cried out the last part as I turn and ran.

The tears had begun again though this time for a different reason.

I took off down the hall. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up crashing into Mandy. Mandy gabbed me, seeing the tears on my face.

"What's wrong?" She looked worried.

"John…John…John…John…he…he…he's…a…a…pppprince!" I wailed.

Mandy pulled back, "You mean he never told you?"

I looked at her furiously, "You knew and knew and you never told me!"

"No I didn't! I had thought that he had already told you."

"No…No…NO!" I started to back away.

"Amanda I'm sorry. I truly am." Mandy reached out for me.

I drew back even more, "No… No you're not! None of you are!" My voice gradually getting louder and louder in panic.

"Amanda!" John's voice came from a distance.

"Amanda, please!" Mandy pleaded.

No…No…NO!" I shook my head, "You all are LIARS! STAY AWAY FROM ME! ALL OF YOU!" I took off running.

Once I got to the stables I hopped on Spirit and rode off.

'How could I have been so blind! How could they have lied to me like that? Why did I let myself trust him? NEVER AGAIN!'


End file.
